Talk on the roof ( Raphael X Reader)
by tenebi
Summary: The Red Ranger had another fight with his brothers, so he wents to you for a hears and some advice. But you end up the patient and Raphael the psychologist. (learn about Lucky's past oooh the tease ! ) Part 2 of Lucky and The Red Ranger


It was around 11 pm that you revived a text from Raph asking if you were at home. You giggle that kind of text meant "I had a fight with someone (usually Leo) and I need somewhere to hide"

You send your responses and half a minute after, the red ranger appeared on your fire escape. You usually left the window open when you were there so they could visit you.

"Good evening!" you said

"Hey," he said as he relaxed himself

"Want to go on the roof?"

"If you want to "he responds

You got out by your fire escape, there was only one-floor separating you from the rooftop. You arrived to found Raphael situated on the edge off the rooftop. You joined him. Both of you sat in silent admiring the view. But the calm got interrupted by your cell phone ringing you picked up

"hello Y/n it's Donatello"

"Hey, Donnie how are?"

"Good, sorry to call you this late but Raph had another fight with Leo and he ran away, pretty sure he is going to your places so if you see him give us a call"

You turned to Raphael

"Yeah he is probably going to do that"

You both shared a knowing glance

"I haven't seen him but if he ever shows up I'll call you promise"

"Okay thanks, Y/n"

He hangs up

Raphael looked t you a bit worried

"Don't worry I said I'll if I see you but I haven't promised to call right away, when you leave I'll give a call to your brother"

"Thanks, lucky, "he said reassured

"So you had another fight … what to talk about it?"

Raphael told you the entire thing, from his perspective, you listened and gave your opinion. That is what he liked about you, even if you aren't on his side you giving him advice and you tried to understand both sides of the conflict. When he talked to you about those problems you weren't arguing with him like the rest of his brothers you were actually trying to help him understand his mistake. He didn't feel like a complete idiot with you and he liked that.

"But you know I understand who you feel "

"Really?" he asked surprised

"Well yeah, you feel like, no one is ever on your side and even though you feel like you haven't done anything you are always the bad guy"

He stayed silent, but he gave you a surprised look and confuse

"Siblings can be the most annoying being in your existence but never forget that they are your family "you continued with a regret in your eyes

"How can you say all this?"

"You aren't the only one with brothers"

"You? You have brothers?" he asked "how many "

"Two, one older one younger," you said with a sad face

Raphael continued to vent a bit and you kept your usual very detached attitude understanding and giving him advice

After a couple of minutes, you got up asking if he wanted a beer

(A/N In my head the turtle are now 18 or up)

He accepted and you went inside your apartment and came back with one beer and one jones. You sat down giving the beer to Raph

(Here for those who doesn't know what a jones is .ca/search?q=jones+soda&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjj3ObJp9PXAhUBxYMKHVZFC1AQ_AUICigB&biw=1536&bih=759&dpr=1.25)

"You aren't drinking?" he asked

"Me, OH Boy no"

"Why?

"Well you see I am got the poisoned type of drunk," you said opening your bottle and took a sip

"Like..?"

"Like when I get drunk I instantly get sick, I'll probably black out and I can easily get into an alcoholic coma" you took another sip 2 "so yeah I don't really like drinking"

He looked a bit stunned but didn't say anything, you both stayed in silence looking at the city

"Lucky?" he looked at you

"Yeah?" you kept your yes one the city drinking your jones

"Since when do we know each other?"

"Three months I think now," you said nonchalantly

"Do you think you could tell me about your family?"

You were surprised

"I mean you always listen to me but I barely know about you"

"Yeah, I don't really like to talk about myself" you lied, you didn't have any problem talking about yourself you just was comfortable saying personal things to someone new. Life made you regret opening yourself too much.

"It's not fair," he said acting like a child

"Okay, okay I'll tell you," you said "I had a pretty normal childhood. My father was the director of our family company. It was a Forester company which promoted durable development, so spend most of my childhood in the countryside, with my two bothers. We played a lot in woods and we brawl a lot, of course, nothing serious but just enough to get bruises and get my mom mad. But it's a happy childhood in the woods. My brother Nicolas was a real clown always joking and making us laugh and Matisse was always worried about us getting hurt, while I was a ball of energy and a very reckless tomboy "

"You have changed what happened?" he asks he saw your face full of regrets

"School, in my first years I was a prodigy, straight A's student, my parents saw a false potential in me and so I did. So when I was time for me to enter high school they put me in a very "smart" school. Sadly my talent was false, I was good enough" you squeezing your first "but here was the thing I got used to this standard of success. But I couldn't maintain myself to those standards, but I was sure I could do it I was sure I could be good enough, but I failed and I thought it was me I wasn't good anymore, something was wrong with me and…" sigh" and it's spread like a disease* in every sphere of my life and there was this constant thought I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH" you suddenly stopped you were feeling the tears getting ready to come out " sorry to make it simple I failed and got up and grow up from experience."

"It's okay, but how did you learn how to fight I mean you seemed to have some kind of skills"

Of course, since we were far away from everything, my father taught us some auto defense stuff if we ever accouter some trouble, that how I learn how to fight. I used to practice with...sigh Nicolas because Matisse was too scared so we were his garden and…. Man those were the good times" you looked at the sky "before it happens" you whispered,

"Before what?"

You felt the burning in your eyes the pain in your throat. You got a grip on yourself took a big breath you rubbed skin between your eyes.

"T when Nicolas turned 18, he asked my father to be the heir of the family company… but here is the thing, Nicolas was and since I last saw him a very irresponsible impulsive immature boy. So my father refused and said that I would be the heir of the company. After a huge fight my brother ran away or was kicked out of the house, I can't remember well. But after this my parents confronted me to be the future heir but here was the thing, I had my own dream. I had a fight my parent and since I wasn't old enough to be kicked out of the house we just stopped to talk and last year I moved here."

"Shit, do you still talk to your family?"

"The only Matisse who calls me from times to times, we are planning on in moving with me when he turns 18, but for the moment he is surviving in the ruined family with ruined parents. And haven't heard of Nicolas since he left the home"

Raphael was a bit shocked, he used to know you as that "I don't give a fuck, live one-day at the time " kind of person but realize that you had something under that. He was happy that you told him about yourself. You really were a good friend

You spend another hour talking and admiring the was late and you worked tomorrow so he decided to let you go to bed and left as you called Donnie to tell him you just saw Raphael.


End file.
